Orange, Black, Green or Pink?
by Urchin Power
Summary: Ryuuji Otogi takes an online quiz entitled ‘What Gender Are You?’ Seto Kaiba POV [SetoxRyuuji slight shonen-ai]


**_DI: _**_Let's just say I was really bored with nothing else to do, so this is my cheap attempt to create someone's POV. Well, actually I was studying for exams and got really bored, so I started to hand write this. O_O. The last time I did a POV story it sucked so I hope that you all enjoy yourselves with this one and hopefully it's not that bad. And I could probably get a scrape of reviews!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing._

**_Summary:_**_ Ryuuji Otogi takes an online quiz entitled 'What Gender Are You?' Seto Kaiba POV, slight shonen-ai  
  
_**Orange, Black, Green or Pink**

            It's hard to be in a class where you're far above everyone else, including the baka sensei. It's like having a heart and brain surgeon join into a grade one class. Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother to go to school, I end up teaching the one who's trying to teach me. I find myself thinking about how Mokuba might be doing in his grade school. He surely can't find school this boring! School is never boring unless one is very intellectual like me. "KUSO!" I hear a yell over from the other side of the room. The whole class, including myself turns to look at what happened.

            "I saw it!" Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi's main cheerleader said brightly and perkily standing up. I never liked her, she was such an idiot. "H-Honda and Jyounouchi were not doing their work! And they started fencing with their pencils!" Anzu squeaked with excitement her azure eyes narrowing at the two.

  
            "Manadeshi!" the whole class started to yell at her. Anzu's facial colour quickly turned into the deepest shade of red ever as I find myself smirking. Hm... I found it amusing how the whole class turned on her calling her 'Teacher's pet' but it was true to say the least. No one quite likes Anzu, and preferred her dead along with her friendship speeches.

  
            The bell finally rung, signaling the end of period two. I got out of my seat and walked through the aisle to find myself being blocked by the damu blonde. After glaring at the make inu, he finally gets out of my way. Yuugi Motou and his cheerleaders have finally left me alone after many days, months, and years of displeasure. Maybe after 1029 threats, still counting, the information was finally processed by their slowly shrinking by the second brain. Therefore, they decided best to leave me alone, I found life became pleasingly quiet and I did feel like altering it.

            Period three was my spare so I usually headed to the library to get some documents done for Kaiba Corp. After making a quick stop to my locker, I rid myself of my books in replacement for my laptop. Inside the library I pass shelves full of books to make my way to my usual table in the corner and far away from annoying people. Did I mention that I hate annoying people? A familiar scent fills the air, one of strawberries actually, let me mention that I hate strawberries, as I turn the shelf to see someone sitting in my spot. My spot. **My Spot.** It wasn't only just someone who I can easily kick out, but it just had to be one of them; happy, clingy, annoying beyond anything and this one was especially flamboyant.  

            Perhaps sensing that I was glaring holes though his head, he spun around, his eerie weird... cat-like eyes?... staring back at me with inquisitiveness. "Hai, Kaiba-sama?" he says as his strawberry glossed lips curve into a smile. He sat there idly with an orange laptop to his side as I started to sway from that smell.

            "You happen to be in my seat Otogi-san." I say deepening my glare, giving him a chance to run. He didn't take that chance though, instead he began to stick his head around looking for something.

            "I don't see your name on anything." He finally replies. I looked in dismay and with must repulsion as he smiled back with his overly cocky grin. I don't really know how to put Ryuuji Otogi. He's not smart. He's not sane. He's not normal. He's clever, that I admit. He's also very full of himself and him looks. I was about to speak up before he interrupted me by clapping his hands together. "You know you can always sit beside me in that vacant seat! Didn't think of that one ne Kaiba?" he says in a know-it-all voice while rolling his eyes and talking sarcastically. I feel a growl creep up my throat but I try to hold it back as I pulled the chair next to him and began my work. I spent the next ten minutes reviewing charts and profits for Kaiba Corp. Amazing thing for me is that I didn't pass out yet! I **hate** strawberries. Ryuuji Otogi was definitely quieter than usual and out of curiosity of what he may be planning, as in trying to pull some prank on me and hopefully succeed and ruining my reputation as the heartless bastard, turned my head to see what he was working on.

            "Gender test?" I ask with questioning as he looked up to me and winked. Out of the little cheerleading click, Otogi has got to be the weirdest, including the fact that Yuugi-baka talks to a little pyramid around his neck and claims that there is some ancient pharaoh inside. He just continued to read the question ignoring me completely. "Which Duel Monster?" I ask again seeing him click the one labeled 'Kuriboh' rather than the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon', 'Gaea the Fierce Knight' or 'Curse of Dragons'. I made a disturbed kind of sound as he looked up to me once more with those revoltingly green eyes. 

            "I think they're cute." Otogi says casually as I sat in my chair speechless, gaping wordlessly, looking like the make inu.

            "Cute?" I ask as he nodded and continued to the next question. "Pick an animal. Horse. Dog. Cat or Whale." I read aloud as he paused for a second before selecting 'Cat' which I guess was pretty obvious considering he sort of looked and acted like one of those cute animals. Wait... Did I say cute? He looked up once more to me as I feel my cheeks burn up under his mystifying glance. His lips curved into another one of his egotistical smiles as he turns back to his computer reading the next question. Can he read minds?

            "Docchi." Otogi says as I also read the question. 'Which object do you prefer? Hat, Spoon, Pencil or Knife.' I look back at him as I repeated what he said through my mind, 'Docchi.' Which one? "I won't pick 'Hat' because it'll cover my beautiful hair ne Kaiba? Not the knife cause they tend to scare me. Not 'Pencil' because Jyounouchi-kun stabbed me with one the other day. So, Spoon!" Otogi muttered to me and then clicking the circle beside the 'Spoon'.

            I nodded to this and to the a few other questions on the quiz. While surely disagreeing with other like, 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' seeing him select the one read 'Super Star'.  I looked down seeing his gaze locked on to the screen. Yes, he was cute, I can admit that since apparently he has admitted it to himself, and how other people, male and female, has also complemented his looks positively. It was mesmerizing, starring at the Kaiba Corporation statistics were of no match to his brilliant jade green eyes, which must I say shone like emeralds. I noted how he carefully read each question with a sweet neutral appearance always on his face; his breathing was slow and steady. He was charming. I couldn't see him as the malicious, narcissistic person some claimed him to be. 

            "Last question." he said to me as he pulled me from my daydream. He looked like he was pouting as he stared right back at me. I snapped my head literally hearing it crack as I stiffly shift my head to read the question aloud for him. He seemed satisfied by what he has done and watches me carefully with a small smile on his glossy lips. 

            "Which colour?" I read seeing him nod as I continue, "Orange, Black, Green or Pink?" I continue seeing him click Pink. "**PINK?**" I yell receiving shushes from all over the library. 

  
            "Pink is the colour of strawberries! I love strawberries!" Otogi replies with a huge grin on his face. Of course he does. Are boys allowed to wear strawberry flavoured lip-gloss? Is he a boy? Yes, of course, what am I thinking? He'd look really cute though in a little pink skirt, a white-buttoned blouse, and high knee socks. Wait. What the hell is wrong with me? 

  
            "Nante?" I ask seeing him as his grin broaden. "_Girl?_" I ask seeing a pick rectangle, which quotes, 'You're A Girl!' in purple lettering. I looked down and watch as he shrugged closing the window and closing his laptop. He took out a little bottle of lip-gloss and applied the strawberry scented gloss onto his tinted red lips using the swab given inside. I really do hate strawberries. In fact, I felt nauseated by the smell of the intense wave of strawberries and felt as though I was about to collapse unconscious. He dunked the foamy stick back in the glossy liquid and took it back out, to my surprise he started to apply the stuff onto my bottom lip. "What the hell?" I yell in repulsion shoving his slender and fragile looking arm from me. I quickly leaned back as he smiled and kept it. Thank goodness.

            "I gotta meet Honda-kun now! Bu bye Kaiba-sama." He says picking up his stuff and walking away. I watched him go and after awhile his footsteps faded. That's when I was suddenly urged to lick my bottom lip only tasting the sweetest and juiciest artificial strawberries. Now that I think of it, strawberries aren't so bad. I noticed the mass quantity Ryuuji Otogi applied on his pink, slightly red, poised lips.

            Hm... It was addictive. 

**~Owari**

**DI:** Ok, this is not how it looked on my paper in front of me. -blinks- It was actually supposed to end with Ryuuji turning around and saying, "You're a little off, it's cherry." And Seto going, "Can he read minds?" The End. My fingers are so numb! I can't move them and I'm currently typing with two fingers! GAH! O_O  
Feel free to grab a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar.  
Ciao. 

**WAKAWAKAWAKA!!!**


End file.
